


Crafty

by curlybear, dogpoet



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlybear/pseuds/curlybear, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogpoet/pseuds/dogpoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock为Jim制作了一件圣诞礼物</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crafty

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Crafty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20257) by [dogpoet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogpoet/pseuds/dogpoet). 



“进来，”当他的门铃因为来访者而响起的时候，Jim冲着外面喊道。他从刚刚编写本周要递交给星际舰队的日记的电脑上抬起头来。

Spock走了进来，胳膊夹着一包蓝色的毛茸茸的东西。“晚上好，舰长，”他说，僵硬的站在靠近门口的地方。

“嘿，怎么啦（What’s up）？”Jim说，尽管他知道Spock不喜欢口语式的语言。他都能听见Spock在想： _没什么东西在上面_ （Nothing is up），舰长。但Spock这次并没有这么想，或者是忘记大声把它说出来。

Spock把那个包裹紧紧抱在胸前：“我相信明天是一个人类称之为圣诞节的日子。根据你在近期庆典中的参与情况，我猜测你庆祝这个节日。”

Jim想知道Spock是什么意思。“是的，我想我确实庆祝它。在这里，在太空中就没那么经常庆祝了。动手做一棵圣诞树还是挺难的，如果你知道我在说什么的话。”

“我熟悉这项传统。在我们到访过的星球存在相似的树种。得到一个相配的样本并没有超过可能性的范围。”Spock好奇地看着Jim。

Jim微笑起来，他想起母亲那令人着迷的圣诞树装饰，而且她坚持让Jim帮她摆弄那些装饰品和小灯泡。“如果我开始庆祝它的话，那么我就不得不去获取一些烛台，还有安多利竖琴，而且不知不觉间，整个食堂会被每个人的节日用品填的满满的。总之，如果我想要做到公平的话。”

Spock低下了头。“我理解这难处。但是毫无疑问你可以在自己的房间内进行一场私人庆祝，这样就不会轻视到任何人。我读到过圣诞节是同家人聚在一起，给予礼物来表达感谢的日子。”

“没错，不是每个人都这么想，但这就是节日的初衷。”Jim站起来，走向他的大副，自从进来后Spock就没挪动过一步。“瓦肯人……庆祝些什么吗？”他注视着Spock紧紧抓在胸前的包裹。

“我们不庆祝。”Spock抬起头看着Jim。“至少没有这样的风俗。然而，我发现，我倾向于参加这人类的仪式。我给你带了一件礼物。”

Jim停住了，又是惊奇又是感动。沉湎于没有实际效用的举动根本不像是Spock会做的事。礼品的赠与似乎就是这类举动中的一种。Spock的耳朵看起来有些发绿。他感到很窘迫。Jim发现自己想要亲吻那潮绿的尖端。“你为我带了一件礼物？”

“我为你做了一件礼物，”Spock纠正道。“所有的瓦肯儿童都要学习Ka’nanda的技能，那是，我猜想，类似于地球上被称为编织的工艺。”Spock安静下来，他拿出那个包裹，没有看Jim。

Jim想知道在Spock的耳朵上咬一口是否为对接收到一件礼物的不适当回应。他抑制住了，先拿起了那个包裹。他把包裹拆开，展开这件衣服。它是一件毛衣，一件有结子的蓝色毛衣。Jim偶尔看见Spock在他不执勤的时候穿过这种风格的衣服。

“颜色的选择相当有限，商人不卖金色毛线。”Spock最终抬起头来，看着Jim。

“你为我织了一件毛衣？”Jim问。没人为他织过毛衣，即便是他的母亲。

Spock面无表情，但Jim太了解他了，这足够让他看到他脸上的关心。Jim把毛衣放在桌子上，脱去他的制服。他把衬衫扔在地板上，拿起那件毛衣，把它套在他的黑色底衫外面。衣服非常紧，Jim用力拉扯，坚信这件毛衣将会是合身的。Spock不会带着任何不精确性完成一次任务，但Jim假定Spock也会有失误，比如说，认为Jim的体型只有实际上的一半。

怀着把毛衣穿了上去的满足，就好像它 _能够_ 很顺利的被套在身上一样，Jim对着Spock咧开嘴笑了。他感觉有点儿傻乎乎的。“我爱它。”他说，这是真话，尽管它太小了。

“恐怕我为你织得有些小了。”Spock评论道，他的眼睛慢慢扫过Jim的身躯。

“Spock，”Jim说，他的眼睛眯了起来，“你从不犯错误。”Spock的唇角可能展露了一个微笑，但Jim不能确定。毛衣比看起来的更为柔软，也更有延展性，它紧贴着Jim的躯干和手臂。“我觉得你是故意的。”

Spock抬起了一根眉毛，但却一直板着脸。“我承认我认为你的制服对你来说太大了。我把毛衣织小了一些。可能我做得有些过头了。”Spock继续评估着Jim毛衣之下的躯体。

Jim走近Spock。“我没有礼物送给你。”

“我并没有期望获得一个回报。瓦肯人没有庆祝圣诞节的传统。”Spock的耳朵变成了鲜绿色。

Jim靠过去，用手紧握住Spock的胳膊。他亲吻着Spock的耳尖。“谢谢你。”他说。

Spock没像有时别人触碰他的时候那样退开，Jim能听见他轻浅但却急切的呼吸。Jim把他的嘴唇印在Spock的下颌上，胡乱亲吻着Spock的唇角，然后退开。Spock就只是看着他，嘴唇微微张开，好像震惊到休克了。

“我——”Spock说。

“你确定我能送给你的东西里就没有一件你想要的？”Jim提出。他开始觉得，对于一个瓦肯人来说，Spock相当狡猾。足够狡猾到故意把毛衣织得非常小，并且对引发的后果了如指掌。

“我相信我已经准备好接受它了。”Spock说，沿着Jim被毛衣覆盖的胸膛一路向下看去。


End file.
